Warriors Dream
by Tigerhuski
Summary: What happens to a cat who has never wanted to be a Warrior? A companion to SurvivorClan.
1. Prolouge

~*~Prologue~*~

To be leader is a dream every warrior this side of the mountains has. Whether as a kit, apprentice, or even still as a warrior, they admire, envy, and even kill to have the position of leader. This is where I come in. As a kit, I had never practiced my hunters crouch. I had never looked and sniffed out interesting leaves and berries. I didnt sneak attack warriors arriving in camp. I was just an unwilling part of the scene. When my apprentice training started, I gave a fair effort, but I honestly didnt care. Why would you fight your neighbors just because of a small argument? Isnt life precious? But my mentor insisted on training me, and so that is how Redwing and I became aquanted.


	2. Chapter 1

~*~ Chapter One ~*~

As an apprentice, I am-  
>"Ice!" A voice called, snapping me out of my trance exploring the present.<br>"What?" I complained.  
>"Get over here and start sniffing for prey!"<br>SIghing, I walked over to where Redwing stood and started sniffing. THere was a faint trace of the fox our warriors had chased out two sunrises ago, but there was something else. I pricked my ears. Was that scuttling I heard? I dropped into a hunters crouch and stalked the scutting. A trace of brown fun poked through the leaves. I pounced, and with a bite to the-  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Leopardfoot yelped as I bit her tail.<br>"What do you think you're doing? Your not a kit anymore! And you just made me scare away all the prey in the forest!" I hung my head in shame.  
>"Sorry, Leopardfoot. I will not eat for the next two days as my punishment." Leopardfoot nodded her approval of my self-inflicted puishment, just as Redwing burst into the clearing.<br>"Wait! You cant expect an already half-starved apprentice to give up two days of food and still do well in training and helping her clan!" Leopardfoot shrugged.  
>"The punishment has already been decieded. You can no longer change her destiny." Redwing shook his head sadly and went to Aquastar. Even though Survivorclan's Warrior code required the guilty to inflict punishment upon themselves, Aquastar could modify it if the punisment was too severe or too lenient. I sighed and decided to follow Redwing back to camp. As I reached the camp, Diamondkit, a random kit, bounded up to me.<br>"Hiya, Ice! What happened? WHy arent you talking? SOmeone needs a hug!" I shrugged off Diamondkit andwandered over to the fresh-kill pile, only to find I hadnt caught anything.  
>"Might as well take something" Whitestrom purred over my sholder. "it will be your last meal for three days."<br>"THREE?" I exclaimed.  
>"I said two!"<br>"I know." WHitestorm sighed. "Aquastar decided the punishment was too lenient, and changed the date to three days." I sighed, thanked WHitestorm, and took a scrawny rabbit back to the apprentice den. I will hide it under my nest so I can eat a few mouthfuls every day. Even though I knew Whitestorm would slip me sweet herbs to keep me alive, I didn't need charity from anyone. I sighed and curled into a vacant nest to rest. As I slipped into dream, I thoughtI smelled a familiar scent of lilac, mint, and milk.


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

I woke to Whitestorm prodding me with a paw smelling of marigold. "Aquastar is making an announcement" she murmeredsd. I got up and walked over to the Tall Tree, whree Aquastar stood, her blue pelt flashing in the moonight.  
>"Cats of my clan, today Ice bit Leopardfoots's tail." Aquastar started, but was interuppted with murmurs of laughter. She flicked her tail impatiently, waves of annoyance rolling off her, before continuing.<br>"As her punishment, she will go without food for three days. If any cat catches her with food, report to me immediatly. The consequences will be severe, but the rewards will be great. THank you." Aquastar left the Tall Tree with her clanmates murmuring confusion amongst themselves. Whitestorm took her place with a nod of her head. There was a semblance of order and calm about her.  
>"If there are any questions, cats should feel free to seek Aquastar. Thanks." THis just confuzed cats more, so WHitestorm left them alone and went back to the Medicine Cat den.<p> 


End file.
